You will be here if i need you Soul x Maka
by Scythe Soul-kun
Summary: this is How Soul Met Maka when they where Younger but will their secret Survive


_**~You will be here if i need you~**_

Soul was a boy with white spikey hair and Crimson red orbs ,he sat at the Piano near as much everyday,His piano instructor,,Was a Drunk,he only needed the Money Soul's parents was paying him for Alchohol.

Soul Disliked the smell of Kariya's breath and his Body oder stunk of Alchohol too

Soul sat at the piano,playing a melody when he had got a key wrong , Kariya Grunted "Go and wait for your parents..."He said in a Old man's Angerish tone,Soul nodded quietly and grabbed his little coat and bag,He was only 5 at the time so he had no idea what was going through,Losing his wife and 3 Kid's in a car Accident one night,Left him to Breakdown and become almost insane,He was lucky that Soul's parents where Willing to pay him Money to Teach Soul the Piano. Soul the walked outside closely followed by Kariya who was waving lazily at the outpost of the house,Soul Looked back and gave him a small smile and a wave, Kariya took no notice for that matter,Soul walked out the gates and to a bench just outside 's house,He sat there flinging his legs back and forth,after about an hour a Little Blond haired girl with two Pigtails and a little red Dress ran past being chased by a red haired man in a black jacket and black pants "No i dont wanna go back with you stupid Papa!" the Blond girl yelled "Aww c'mon Maka come back PAPA LOVES YOU~" He said Trying to Hug her,The Girl Dodged it easily and Kicked him in the face,The red haired man yelped and ran back home leaving the Girl on her own,The little girl's name was Maka Albarn and the red Haired man was Spirit Albarn,Maka noticed Soul and walked over to the Bench and sat down next to Soul,Soul Just looked away since his parents had told him never to speak to Normal Commaners like her,since Soul's family was rich he had never been allowed to talk to anyone or Make friends with People his age who's family's wernt rich,Maka on the other hand would like to be Soul's friend,she gave him a Nudge and Soul Looked at her for a second out of the corner of his eye he saw she was cute,Maka Nudged him again,Turning Soul's attention to her "Hi..."he said she Smiled hearing his voice,it was a good sound to hear "Hi there,whats your name?" she said ,he just let a small smile show on his face "...My name is Soul.." he said his sharp teeth showing in the small smile of his ,Maka stared at his teeth "T-Their s-sharp" she shook her head then smiled "My name is Maka. pleased to meet you Soul-kun" Soul's eyes drooped he had never been called 'Kun' before. not by his parents,now he thought this was a chance to make a true friend , a friend for life,Maka frowned thinking she made him sad,she patted his back and got off the bench "I have to go now Soul-kun,i'll see you tomorrow,ok"she said waving at him,Soul Smiled and nodded waving back ,after a while Soul noticed a flower on the bench where Maka had been sitting,and there was something next to it ,a gold locker,he picked it up and opened it,inside was a picture of Maka and her mother,Maka was as pretty as her mother,the same Green sparkling orbs,the same blond hair,except Maka's mother's hair was longer only slightly,he slowly closed the Locker and slipped it in his pocket 'Maybe she left it there for me' he thought smiling 'Its a sign of friendship she wants me to keep it,i'll ask her tomorrow after Piano lesson' he thought ,soon a Black limo parked outside the house and Soul's father came out the door "Come now Soul we have to hurry your mother is making dinner" ,Soul nodded "Yes Father",Soul jumped off the bench and walked into the limo,Soul's father went upto Kariya's house and paid him his daily amount ,Kariya closed the door once he had the money and sat in the hallway,alone in the darkness drinking the whisky he had on the floor next to him,Soul's father walked back to the limo,he had stunning white hair and the same crimson red orbs as Soul,he wore a Tuxedo,Soul's father sat down next to his son,who was looking out the window at the surroundings ,the limo drove off,Soul sighed.'i hate this life i want to be normal,but i know im not normal like Maka,yet she'll be my true friend a friend i shall keep a secret until im older'he thought


End file.
